Warriors, a New Root
by Ecaroh914
Summary: In the territories of Thunderclan, a new cat joins in the clan and tries to fit in. But when a new threat arises up to threaten Thunderclan, will he agree to help stop this? Join Steve the cat as he takes a HUGE transformation in his life to fight for the clan, seek true love, and learn more about being a warrior cat! FC WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE FAN CHARACTERS! :D


** HELLO THAR!**

** Now, as you may know, I, Ecaroh914, made a kirby fanfiction (or it's still getting edited), and I'm still working on it. But I betcha you didn't know that I am a fan of the warriors series! WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!**

** Anyways, I would like to thank Icetail of Windclan-MI for at least supporting me and giving me the list of cats alive in the last hope! Thanx!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Screams.

Screams. And screeches. That's all any cat-in fact, any CREATURE- could hear in Starclan.

And why were all the cats screaming, you wonder? It's because of the sky. But what about the sky? Well, if you closer, there was a certain something...different about it: a "shooting star" hurtling towards Starclan Territory. Yes, these heavenly cats were screaming their heads off all because of a stellar body heading for their little haven, but you would too, right?

All the cats were trying to take shelter: a bluish grey cat took shelter with a small, white kitten under a thick (and flammable) bush, along with a reddish cat with a distinct tail, and a few more cats, while a tar black cat hid behind a tree, scrambling on the side like a mad squirrel, with another cat with a crooked jaw, on the tree, and nearby, another cat with flattened, grey fur hid in a nearby log, along with yet another cat, who had one of the longest tails that you'd ever see.

However, there was one cat there with a unique design in her fur: a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. She was brave enough to even stare at the space object. But, she did mutter one word that displayed all of her dislike. Just one "no..."

"It's heading for the pool!" one cat screamed through the chaos. "What are we to do?" cried another cat. "RUN FOR IT!" the previous cat demanded. Immediately, it became silent for a heartbeat, all right before the meteor struck.

* * *

It was a mess. All a mess.

Oh, sure, no one was really hurt. But the worst part of it all was the devastation of where their pool (let's just call it the "Starpool") _used_ to be: instead of a round pool with sparkling, calm waters, there was an enormous crater in it's place, sizzling from the heat that possibly came from the impact and meteor combined. There wasn't even one drop of water left, not even a stinky, floppy fish.

Not every cat got into shelter fast enough: some cats were caked down beneath so much dirt and dust, and a bit of rock, that they literally had to dig their way out of the mess. They had been lucky: if that meteor _missed_ the Starpool, a multitude of cats would get hurt, Starclan or not.

The same brave tortoiseshell who stuck out (and, surprisingly, didn't get dirty) walked over to the edge of where the pool used to be. _I didn't know that this pool was deep,_ she thought. As soon as she got to the edge, she leaned in, then jerked her head right back in, possibly in deep shock, as if realization didn't kick in this time, what with her eyes widened and all-

"Spottedleaf?" a calm but reassuring voice sounded behind her. "What's wrong?"

The one named Spottedleaf turned around to see a fiery colored tom, with the fur of...fire, and eyes greener than the greenest grass that she ever saw, which seemed to glow with worry...don't worry, he's a handsome tom...

"Firestar," Spottedleaf spoke in a rasp. "Someone...or something is alive in that crater...I can feel it's life flowing out of the crater..." If you're the kind of paranoid or extra-aware kind of cat (which, unfortunately, Firestar is NOT at the moment), you can see that Spottedleaf is now getting ready to send Firestar down to investigate.

But, of course, he wasn't buying it at the moment. "A-alive? Heheheh, good one Spo-"

**"DO NOT DENY MY INTELLECT! I HAVE BEEN INTERPRETING SIGNS SINCE I WAS SIX MOONS OLD!"**

This earn a kitten's mewl from Firestar as he cowered in fear from the rage of an angry she-cat. **"GO DOWN THERE RIGHT NAWU AND RESCUE THAT POOR TOM!"**

"Wait, how do you know-"

**"FEMALE INTUITION!"**

** _*SHOVE!*_**

**_ "NUUUUUU!"_**

* * *

After falling face-first into some hot, sharp gravel, you can easily tell that Firestar was in pain. especially after uttering an "ow".

"Firestar! Hey, Firestar!" He knew that fairly young voice.

Cinderpelt!

"Hello, Cinderpelt!" He said to the she-cat walking up to him. She had fluffy, dark-grey fur on a delicate she-cat body. Her large eyes were a pale, shiny blue. "What brings you down here, Cinderpelt?"

"Well...seeing a cat flung to the bottom of a lake bed sure does spark some concern for some cats, right? Plus, it seems like you're going to need a bit of help..."

"Well, alright, I suppose I do need help: I feel so much heat radiating out of that crater, it feels like my claws could melt just by walking in there!" He shuddered at the thought.

Well, let's go in! No time to waste!"

_That's what they say, that's what ALL of us think..._Firestar thought to himself as they carefully half-trod, half-tip-toe to the sweltering source of heat.

* * *

"Great...us." was all Firestar said as he walked within the impact crater, with all the heat blowing him down a bit.

Inside was too hot, even for this Starclan cat. He really didn't want to do this, since it reminded him of the first ever forest fire, and thus creating the irony in his name, despite how he blazed within the sunlight. In fact, in the unforgiving imitation of the sun (albeit darker), his fur started to flare up to it's fiery appearance, but much more realistic somehow.

He examined the whole room he was in: it was SUPER hot, and there was some amber-colored hot liquid down there. On this strange liquid, tall rocks and stones jutted up and out, some melting like the very ice in leaf-bare. The air was filled with so much heat that everything looked like it was wavering and blurry. Embers floated through the air as well as ashes and cinders. Rock and stones fell from the top of the crater, one even landing right in front of Firestar! But wait, in the middle of this "oven(Firestar still remembers the oven, of course)", there was a rather broad pillar, and on top of this pillar...

"Hey, would you look at that!" Firestar remarked. Apparently, there WAS a cat there, fainted and injured by the looks. Although Firestar couldn't get a closer look, he could tell that the cat was fairly young, possibly six moons old. And that's when the adrenaline kicked in: quickly, he leaped forward over the blazing rock that nearly smothered him, only to land conveniently onto one of the stone pillars. He jumped off to the next closest pillar, and the next one...

He repeated this until he reached the pillar that had the little kit-cat. He was only, like, five fox-lengths away. That's when something truly unexpected happened: in one of the holes of the pillar, fire instantly shot up and formed a perfect gas flame, blue and all. Now Firestar has to be very careful about getting the cat out.

**_TIME SKIP_**

Silence. Yet again. But this time, out of hope and anticipation for three cats.

...

...

And FINALLY! There were the cats that everyone was hoping for; Firestar, unconscious, but still flaring, and Cinderpelt, as fluffy as ever, helping Firestar up out of the dry lake bed, and...another cat.

Silence filled Starclan as Cinderpelt literally had to drag both cats at the same time. She dragged them all the way to the middle of the Starclan crowd, which was conveniently just enough room for three cats. After having for Firestar to drop the cat and go within the crowd, every-cat leaned in to examine this newcomer:

He was the size of a healthy apprentice alright, primarily brown in color, but his ears were a bit more...furry than most cats. His neck was also surrounded by extra fur, as well as his chest. His underbelly was a darker shade of brown, and his tail ended naturally in curl at the end. All of his fur looked nursery soft, despite being burned. He also had some extra fur on his forehead.

Chaos then broke out among the Starclan cats. "Who is he?"

"Where did he come from?"

"HE'S LIVING! HE'S LIVING!"

And all the other jazz...

This went on for what seemed like moons upon moons, until Spottedleaf raised her tail for silence, before going to the young cat. _Poor tom,_ she thought. _He must've been the meteor that crashed into the lake._

As she gently padded over to him, she got a few readings from him: one was that he was alive alright, but just barely. Another reading indicated that he used to be...something else, but what? Something unimportant, that's for sure...And yet ANOTHER reading said that something within him was going crazier than the craziest dog she's ever saw. Again, as much she hated to admit it, that, too, was defined as completely unrelated and harmless.

As soon as she reached him, she gently prodded him with her paw, hoping for a remaining string of life to kick in and wake him up. No response. She nudged him a bit with her nose, hoping that the cold, wet feel could wake him up, and only got the same result. Whilst nudging him, she whispered "hey, wake up," in his ears. Same dependent variable here, folks. She gently head-butted him, but alas, got nothing new.

...OK, this was getting tedious.

"Oh, for the love of...us!" she whined. "WAKE UP!" She then proceeded to swat the cat with all of her might, right in the face.

Right.

In.

The.

Face.

Word to the wise: you should never swat a cat in the face when it's sleeping. But guess how many damns does Spottedleaf give about that? None, that's what.

Apparently, that almost didn't work; had she not have unsheathe her claws in time, she wouldn't get him to wake up to a storm of mice. "Whazzat!? Ushaidat!? Darn it, I'll punch you!" As soon as these words were blurted out, he stood up, hopped n' turned, then clumsily fell down, eating dirt-literally-earning a giggle from Spottedleaf. "Grr..." he tried to growl, but came out as a mew.

"Ah, you're finally awake."Spottedleaf purred. "Welcome...to Starclan." she continued to purr. However, she earned a squeal of fright from the cat. "STARCLAN! HOLY BROWNSHIRT! I'M DEAD! I DIDN'T EVEN GO DO DOWN TO EARTH!" His shouting only startled the other cats, even the Shadowclan un-deads. "Um...calm down, it's not what it-"

"Of course it is! I somehow died without knowing it!"

"Um...but...you're alive. For instance, are you sparkling?"

The younger cat looked at himself, only to find out that he was, indeed, not flashy or sparkly. "Huh, so I'm alive. Well, that's a relief, thank God." Spottedleaf, seeing that he was now relaxed, walked up to the cat and examined him further; the only thing that made him physically different from any other cat were his eyes, which had strange, celestial designs: lines with circles intercepting them.

"Um, OK...now you're starting to creep me out..."

"Oh, um, sorry!"

"Anyways, I'm not dead, and I'm on a very important mission here."

"What is your mission?" Spottedleaf asked with keen interest. having a cat fall down like that and say that he was on a mission meant that something was wrong.

"Why, a mission to join Thunderclan, of course!"

Almost all the cats in the area gasped at this, even Firestar was shocked! "What?!"

"Of all the clans you would want to join, you want to join Thunderclan?"

"Thunderclan."

"...Well, um..."

"Wait."

Suddenly, a white, elderly tom jumped in between them. He had eyes that sported wisdom of all shapes and sizes, it seemed.

"Before I even have you go, or even think to go..." he cautiously stated. "We all must have your name."

"My name? Um...my name is...Steve."

"Huh...that's an even funnier name that even a kitty-pe-"

"SHADUP! MY COMMUNITY WAS **VERY **CREATIVE! 'NOUGH SAID!"

Biting his lip, with twitching whiskers, he then asked (while trying not to laugh): "Are you sure you want to go down there? It's all so peaceful here. Not all the cats dislike you, nor does any cat think that you should be dead. So, do you really want to go?"

Steve thought long and hard about this question, then finally mustered up the courage to say "Yes".

"Then you may go, but Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf's attention quickly snapped to the older cat's orders. "May you go escort this young cat," *snicker!* "Steve to the place where we head down ourselves?"

"Yes, I will." With a nod, she and Steve headed for that place.

* * *

"Alright, are you sure? You might not ever come back for a while..."

"Oh, I'll be alright! What are you so worried about?"

"Well, there are still bad cats down there, and you're only six moons-"

"Seven."

"-and I'm not sure how you're going to fare."

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure I'll pull through with a limb and a half!"

"Oh, don't scare me like that!" Spottedleaf playfully flicked his ear with her tail, with him laughing.

"Well, if you say so..." Spottedleaf continued as as she led the younger cat to...a sparkling pool of strange water. The water was slightly glowing, as if it had some strange power...and it did. It was glowing a strange light blue, with a couple of fireflies lazing around it gently. The air around it seemed to give off a relaxing feel, as both Spottedleaf and Steve were instantly feeling relaxed.

"Alright, this is the Pool of Departure, so...just simply jump into it, and you'll be down there without dying. It's kinda like a portal if you ask me..." she explained. "Just jump out here and you'll be next to Thunderclan."

Steve understood. "Alright, thanks!"

"Hey, before you go..." Spottedleaf said while walking up to him. She wrapped her tail around him, causing Steve to feel a bit uncomfortable. She then licked his ear, and whispered to him "please, for the sake of us, don't get yourself killed on the first day."

"I promise," he said back. "I won't let you cats down, I'll join one way or another..."

"Good luck, may we be with you..."

She then unwrapped her tail, and let Steve go. Steve walked up to the portal, but stayed a few pawsteps back from it, and looked back to Spottedleaf, who only smiled sweetly. "We'll be with you."

With a nod he stepped back, and leapt for the portal, for his hope, love and future.

For his destiny.

* * *

**Well? how do you like it? Is it good? I hope so. So, yeah, Steve the cat is now going into this here new feature that the Erins will possibly NEVER include, so shoot meh (NOT LITERALLY!).**

** However, on the first day, he doesn't what he expected. Can anyone guess what's going to happen?**

** Please, do Steve a favor flavor...**

**R&R, Please!**

** (P.S: "leapt" is not in the Fanfiction dictionary, it seems. I wish they would get that fixed...)**

**(P.S.S: I don't own warriors or any of the cats except for my OC(s), The Four Erins do. IF I DID, THEN SPOTTEDLEAF WOULD'VE DIED MUCH LATER!)**


End file.
